Old Friends TyLeexOC
by Harlbam
Summary: Ty Lee is enjoying her time on Kyoshi Island but when a friend from her past washes up on shore, things get a lot more fun. R for lemons


_I've been browsing Ty Lee x OC fanfics and I've noticed that there isn't really any type of thing that I would be interested in, so this is me taking a crack at it._

 _Disclaimer: There will be lemons in this, so if that isn't your thing then this is not for you._

 _Disclaimer #2: Every character involved in sexual activity is 18+._

 _Disclaimer #3: I do not own ATLA or any of their characters._

 **Ty Lee's P erspective:**

I'm 18 now. Another birthday by myself. Don't get me wrong I am not complaining, even though I love being a part of the Kyoshi Warriors, I still keep some stuff secret. It's late at night and I'm on the sandy golden beach of Kyoshi Island. The moon's reflection is broken up by the waves of the stunningly blue ocean bay. Off in the distance I think I see the silhouettes of elephant koi jumping out of the ocean's waters.

I find this to be the most calming place on the island. The only other time my aura has been this pink was back when I was... in the circus. Good times, I could really flaunt my acrobatics there. Here, well, I can only do that when we are in battle, which doesn't happen very often. Ever since the fall of Firelord Ozai, there hasn't been much fighting at all, plus the fact that we are some of the most powerful warriors in the world.

I suppose it's getting late. I'm sure that Suki has more rigorous training for us in the morning. I don't understand what we are training for, it's not like there's a power obsessed firelord who's on the brink of ruling the world... anymore. Although, it does feel good to get all that exercise, it helps me keep my figure one of the best on the island.

 **OC's perspective:**

I woke up with a splash of cold water on my face. It tasted very salty. Where am I, well, I'm on a beach. But, _where._ It seems to be morning. I get up and look around, hmmm, yellow beach, blue water, giant statue, green trees, wait a second, a giant statue. Yep I'm going towards that. As I get closer I can make out some of the statue's features, it seems to be a statue of some lady, perhaps a religious figure? She's wearing a green kimono, and what seems to be a crown of some sort, maybe she was a ruler. What is maybe the most distinctive property is a face full of makeup, a layer of white and red eyeliner.

Past the statue looks to be a small village. What was that? I saw movement in the corner of my eye. Out of nowhere four girls who look almost identical to the statue ambush me. I jump out of the way just before a katana almost cuts me. I yell, "Who are you?" I get no response. They try to attack me again, and I jump back again, "Who are you." They charge again, they miss _again._ Hmmm, maybe I won't be able to reason with them, suppose I'll just run then.

I notice a pile of boxes next to a building. I manage to make my way to the top of a long building with surprising ease. It looks like the warriors are gonna take a little longer. Not long though, they confront me up here to, time to go. I jump off, it's a pretty long fall. Although, it might as well be the height of a jumping jack if you roll when you land.

"Who the hell is this guy?" I hear them yell. Before they climb down, I run into the nearest building. It seems pretty empty. It looks, almost like a barracks: long rows of beds, fit for a small military. "He ran in here!" Shit, time to hide. Ahh, a bathroom in the back.

 **Ty Lee's Perspective:**

"Get up!" I rise slowly, when I open my eyes, a face with a thick layer of makeup greets me. "Ty what did I say about sleeping naked." "Hmm," I look down and see my boobs. I could mess with her, I cross my arms to make my breasts pop out and give her my best puppy dog face. "Don't you think I'm pretty?" I feign sadness. "What I uhh.." a little more sad, "Of course I do." The blush could be seen through her make up. I laughed, I laughed harder than in a while.

I think she got a little upset, "TY LEE YOU OVERSLEPT, TRAINING IS ALREADY OVER!" She storms out. Yeah yeah, I thought to myself, I'll be out in a little. Just let me take a bath.

 **OC's Perspective:**

I run into the bathroom and quietly close the door. I turn around and see an oddly familiar girl in bathtub washing herself. She looks at me like a deer in headlights. I expect screaming but I'm surprised when she speaks my name, "Tyler?" That voice, I've heard that voice, "Tyler, it's me." Then it all came back to me. "Ty Lee is that you?" She smiles, "God Ty I haven't seen you since the circus." She blushes, "Yeah, I remember."

"Where is he?" I hear those ladies voices in the barracks. A thought has occurred to me, "Ty can you do me a favor, for old times sake." "Of course, what do you need."

I jump in the tub. "W-w-w-what are you doing?" I put my finger on her mouth, "Shhhhh."

I duck my head under the water just as I hear the door burst open

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter of this fanfic. I will try to get more as soon as possible. I want you to help me better my writing so review please. Also Tyler and Ty Lee get it xddddddd. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
